This invention relates to a method of forming a swimming pool construction.
Various different designs and construction techniques have been used for manufacture of excavated or in ground pool constructions. One technique uses cast concrete reinforced by reinforcing steel for constructing the base and walls of the pool. The inside surface of the concrete is then suitably coated or lined with tiles. This form of construction has been widely used in commercial pools which tend to be significantly larger and require much stronger construction to accommodate relatively large amounts of people and water involved in such larger pools. However the concrete construction is relatively expensive and in some soil conditions has significant problems of cracking due to soil movement. Relatively large costs can therefore be expected in renovation work after the initial cost of installation.
A common technique for constructing pools for backyard or home use involves the installation of walls formed from metal panels which are then reinforced by inclined braces. After installation, the space between the excavated soil and the outside surface of the metal panel is then filled with suitable filling material so that the forces from the water on one side of the metal panel are to some extent balanced by inward forces from the soil and filling material on the outside of the metal panel. A covering layer is then applied to the excavated pool base and a liner of a suitable plastics material is applied over the covering layer and over the metal walls to contain the water.
Pools of this type are generally satisfactory for lightweight home use in which the dimensions of the pool are relatively small but it is generally accepted that pools of this construction are not acceptable for large scale commercial size pools due to the instability of the structure. In addition pools of this type generally cannot be emptied due to the necessity to maintain a balance between the outward pressure of the water and the inward pressure from the soil. If the water is removed therefore there is a significant danger of collapse.
However it is also well known that the metal fabricated structure is significantly cheaper than the concrete formation and does not suffer from the very heavy costs of renovation or repair which can become necessary with the concrete structure.
Canadian Patent application 2,125,748 of the present inventor filed Jun. 13, 1994 and published December 1994 discloses a construction for a swimming pool which has inner and outer metal wall panels defining a space between. This construction has achieved some commercial success but is relatively difficult to assemble and to manufacture requiring considerable labour costs.
French patent application 1529616 shows a similar double wall construction fabricated from wood and metal elements but this is not suitable for rapid assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,126 (West) issued Oct. 17, 1978 discloses a pool wall constructed from metal and wood components having an inner wall and an outer supporting element which is filled with soil between the two elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,266 (Price) issued May 23, 1978 discloses a pool wall construction in which the wall is supported by concrete posts cast around junctions between the wall panels and connected to a horizontal cast base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,174 (Rozanski) issued Jun. 28, 1974, 4,007,566 (Molitor) issued Feb. 15, 1977, 4,050,104 (Baker) issued Sep. 27, 1977, 3,391,790 (Lerner) issued Jul. 9, 1968, 4,109,324 (Cornelius) issued Aug. 29, 1978, 4,407,102 (Boyack) issued Oct. 4, 1983 and 5,425,145 (Baker) issued Jun. 20, 1995 all show various swimming pool constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,910 (Thornely) issued Apr. 17, 1956 discloses a building foundation using piles.
None of the above constructions however provide a modular assembly which can be rapidly and easily assembled and can be completed by pouring concrete to form the necessary structural elements.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved swimming pool construction which enables the advantages of the metal fabricated structure to be used in the large scale commercial size swimming pool while providing forming structures which can be readily removed and reused after the concrete structure has been cast for metal walls.
According to a first aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of ground anchor members arranged at longitudinally spaced positions around the predetermined pool shape and at a common levelled height;
the ground anchor members including an inner row and an outer row spaced at a common distance outwardly relative to the pool shape from the inner row;
providing on each of the inner row of the ground anchor members an inwardly extending inner support member;
providing on each of the outer row of the ground anchor members an outwardly extending outer support member;
providing a plurality of inner rail members and a plurality of outer rail members each having a bottom support surface and a vertical abutment surface;
arranging the inner rail members end to end and mounting the inner rail members with the horizontal flange thereof supported on the inner support members to follow the pool shape, the vertical abutment surface of the inner rail members oriented to define an outwardly facing retaining surface;
arranging the outer rail members end to end and mounting the outer rail members with the horizontal flange thereof supported on the outer support members to follow the pool shape, the vertical abutment surface of the outer rail members oriented to define an inwardly facing retaining surface;
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
locating a bottom edge of the inner pool wall panels on the inner rail members at the outwardly facing retaining surface of the inner rail members so as to stand upwardly therefrom and connecting the inner wall panels end to end to form an inner pool wall;
supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand vertically upwardly from the inner rail members;
casting a concrete base layer between the outwardly facing retaining surface of the inner rail members and the inwardly facing retaining surface of the outer rail members such that the concrete base layer engages the bottom edge of the wall panels;
and removing the inner and outer rail members leaving the wall panels supported in place on the concrete base layer.
Preferably each of the inner and outer rail members comprises an angle member defining a vertical flange forming the vertical abutment surface and a horizontal flange forming the bottom support surface and wherein the flange is located underneath the bottom edge of the inner pool wall panels so as to provide support therefor.
Preferably the bottom edge of the inner wall panels includes an outwardly turned edge flange member.
Preferably a horizontal flange of the rail member rests upon the inner support member and is temporarily attached thereto.
Preferably a substantially horizontal floor panel extends across and rests upon the horizontal flange members for supporting the concrete layer when cast.
Preferably the inner pool wall panels have a bottom flange resting upon an edge of the horizontal floor panel at the vertical abutment surface.
Preferably the ground anchor members are formed of cast concrete having a flat supporting top surface; wherein the inner and outer support member have an upper support surface of the support member flush with the respective flat top surface; wherein there is provided a plurality of floor panels which are located so as to span between the vertical abutment surfaces of the inner and outer rail members and so as to rest upon the inner and outer rail members and closely adjacent the flat top surfaces of the cast concrete ground anchor members; wherein holes are cut in the floor panels at the flat top surfaces of the ground anchor members and wherein the concrete base layer is cast on the floor panels between the outwardly facing retaining surface of the inner rail members and the inwardly facing retaining surface of the outer rail members and through the holes such that the concrete base layer rests upon and receives support from the flat top of the cast concrete ground anchor members.
Preferably the inner and outer support members are each defined by a U-shaped channel member with legs thereof facing upwardly so that the horizontal flanges rest thereon.
Preferably the method includes:
providing a plurality of outer pool wall panels;
locating a bottom edge of the outer pool wall panels on the outer rail members at the inwardly facing retaining surface of the outer rail members so as to stand upwardly therefrom and connecting the outer wall panels end to end to form an outer pool wall;
supporting the outer pool wall panels so as to stand vertically upwardly from the outer rail members;
the inner and outer wall panels being supported by:
forming a plurality of arch members each having a first leg at a respective one of the inner wall panels, a second leg at a respective one of the outer wall panels and a cross piece;
the legs of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the panel and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced from the respective panel;
the cross piece of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the inner and outer panels and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced downwardly from a top edge of the side walls;
casting a concrete arch into the arch member such that one leg of the arch is connected to the inner panel and the other leg of the arch is connected to the outer panel;
and removing the arch members such that the inner and outer wall panels are supported by the cast concrete arches.
Preferably the method includes forming the arch member in two parts each defined by one side wall of the cross piece and one side wall of each of the legs and one portion of the web of the cross piece and each of the legs such that the two parts are connected together along a seam across the webs of the legs and the crosspiece, the arch member so formed being rigid so that the legs are retained at right angles to the cross piece to hold the inner and outer panels parallel and at a required spacing;
Preferably the method includes casting the arches and the base layer substantially simultaneously such that setting occurs simultaneously to form an integral structure.
Preferably the method includes providing the arch members at the bottom of the legs thereof with an open mouth and forming the base layer to a level substantially equal to the bottom of the legs so as to be integral with the cast arch and allowing the arch member to be removed from the arch and from the base layer.
Preferably the method includes forming for each leg of each arch member on the respective one of the inner and outer wall panels a pair of parallel vertical flanges and bolting the sides of the leg to the flanges for casting of the arch and for subsequent removal of the arch member.
Preferably the method includes providing a plurality of top supporting panels and supporting each support panel on the arches across the inner and outer wall panels and between the arches and casting a concrete cover layer over the support panels.
Preferably the method includes supplying the rail members in a pre-curved shape to match said predetermined pool shape and supplying the panels in a flat shape for curving to match the rail members.
According to a second aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of cast concrete ground anchor members arranged at longitudinally spaced positions around the predetermined pool shape and at a common levelled height;
the cast concrete ground anchor members including an inner row and an outer row spaced at a common distance outwardly relative to the pool shape from the inner row;
the cast concrete ground anchor members having a supporting top surface;
providing on each of the inner row of the ground anchor members an inwardly extending inner support member having an upper support surface of the support member flush with the top surface;
providing on each of the outer row of the ground anchor members an outwardly extending outer support member having an upper support surface of the support member flush with the top surface;
providing a plurality of inner rail members and a plurality of outer rail members;
arranging the inner rail members end to end and mounting the inner rail members supported on the inner support members to follow the pool shape;
arranging the outer rail members end to end and mounting the outer rail members supported on the outer support members to follow the pool shape;
providing a plurality of floor panels and locating the floor panels so as to span between the inner and outer rail members and so as to rest upon the inner and outer rail members;
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
locating a bottom edge flange of the inner pool wall panels on an outer edge of the floor panels at the inner rail members so as to stand upwardly therefrom and connecting the inner wall panels end to end to form an inner pool wall;
supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand vertically upwardly from the inner rail members;
cutting holes in the floor panels at the ground anchor members;
casting a concrete base layer on the floor panels between the inner rail members and the outer rail members and through the holes such that the concrete base layer rests upon and receives support from the flat top of the cast concrete ground anchor members;
and removing the inner and outer rail members leaving the wall panels supported in place on the concrete base layer.
Preferably the inner and outer support members are each defined by a U-shaped channel member with legs thereof facing upwardly so that the horizontal flanges rest thereon.
According to a third aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
locating and supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand generally vertically upwardly and to follow the predetermined pool shape;
and supporting the inner wall panels by:
forming a plurality of arch members at spaced positions around the pool each having a first leg at a respective one of the inner wall panels, a second leg spaced outwardly from the inner wall panels and a cross piece;
the legs of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the respective panel and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced from the respective panel;
the cross piece of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the inner and outer panels and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced downwardly from a top edge of the side walls;
temporarily attaching edges of one of the legs to the inner panels;
casting a concrete arch into the arch member such that one leg of the arch is connected to the inner panel;
casting a concrete floor connected with the concrete arch;
and removing the arch members such that the inner wall panels are supported by the cast concrete arches and the concrete floor.
Preferably the method includes forming the arch member in two parts each defined by one side wall of the cross piece and one side wall of each of the legs and one portion of the web of the cross piece and each of the legs such that the two parts are connected together along a seam across the webs of the legs and the crosspiece; the arch member so formed being rigid so that the legs are retained at right angles to the crosspiece to hold the inner and outer panels parallel and at a required spacing.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
providing a plurality of outer pool wall panels;
locating and supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand generally vertically upwardly and to follow the predetermined pool shape;
locating and supporting the outer pool wall panels so as to stand generally vertically upwardly and to follow the inner wall panels at a position spaced outwardly therefrom;
and supporting the inner and outer wall panels by:
forming a plurality of arch members at spaced positions around the pool each having a first leg at a respective one of the inner wall panels, a second leg at a respective one of the outer wall panels and a cross piece;
the legs of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the respective panel and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced from the respective panel;
the cross piece of the arch member comprising a channel shaped structure having a pair of side walls spaced along the inner and outer panels and a web wall spanning the side walls and spaced downwardly from a top edge of the side walls;
temporarily attaching edges of the legs to the inner and outer panels respectively;
casting a concrete arch into the arch member such that one leg of the arch is connected to the inner panel and the other leg of the arch is connected to the outer panel;
casting a concrete floor connected with the concrete arch;
and removing the arch members such that the inner and outer wall panels are supported by the cast concrete arches and the concrete floor.
Preferably the method includes forming the arch member in two parts each defined by one side wall of the cross piece and one side wall of each of the legs and one portion of the web of the cross piece and each of the legs such that the two parts are connected together along a seam across the webs of the legs and the crosspiece; the arch member so formed being rigid so that the legs are retained at right angles to the cross piece to hold the inner and outer panels parallel and at a required spacing.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
providing a plurality of outer pool wall panels;
locating and supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand generally vertically upwardly and to follow the predetermined pool shape;
locating and supporting the outer pool wall panels so as to stand generally vertically upwardly and to follow the inner wall panels at a position spaced outwardly therefrom;
and supporting the inner and outer wall panels by:
providing a plurality of rigid arch members at spaced positions around the pool shape each having a first leg at a respective one of the inner wall panels, a second leg at a respective one of the outer wall panels and a cross piece;
providing a rigid horizontal floor;
and providing a top cover member;
such that the rigid arch members support the walls and form with the top cover and the floor a crawl space surrounding the pool.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of forming a swimming pool construction having a peripheral pool wall of a predetermined pool shape comprising:
providing a plurality of inner pool wall panels;
supporting the inner pool wall panels so as to stand vertically upwardly and to follow the predetermined pool shape;
providing at a top edge and a bottom edge respectively of the inner wall panels an edge flange member turned at an angle to the inner wall panel so as to project outwardly therefrom to an outermost edge of the edge flange member;
providing in the edge flange member a plurality of slots therein extending from the outermost edge to the panel;
and bending of the panel about vertical lines in the panel with the slots allowing said bending.
Preferably the inner wall panels are attached to bottom supporting rail members and including supplying the rail members in a pre-curved shape to match said predetermined pool shape and supplying the panels in a flat shape for curving to match the rail members.
Preferably the method includes embedding the flange member at the bottom edge in the concrete base layer and embedding the flange member at the top edge in a concrete cover layer.